


How was your day?

by DSDUKE



Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All steven want to do is make her feel better, Best Friends, F/M, Fighting flirty compliant, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Mister and Heartberry antics, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Content, Sweet, steven has free reign of Connie's home, way after the current arc, which she doesn't fights at all, you know how they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Connie 'Heartberry' has a rough day at R&D... luckily Steven 'mister' want to know all about it.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	How was your day?

Connie had just entered her home with a stretch. Another day at R&D completed with no real positive progress. Failed project after fail project..It did wane on her nerves a bit. 

"Hey Heartberry!" 

the voice of Steven called from the kitchen, The smell of curry being made from it.

"Hey Mister.." She groaned. 

"You ok?" He worried as he walked to meet her at the stairs, helping her out of her jacket and tossing it over the couch.

"Just a day..nothing big.."

"Wanna talk about it?"

She kissed his cheek with a tired smile and shook her head. "I'm gonna go upstairs for a bit.. I'll be back." she gave him another kiss before ascending up the stairs. 

"Play relaxing tones" She called as she walked into her bedroom.The smooth jazz playing from the speakers within the walls. she began to whistle along with the tune as she stripped off her shoes, socks and denim overalls, leaving her in an open navel length blouse and a 'Connie' tone bikini panty. She laid on to the bed as she let the music take her a bit. She closed her eyes enjoying the rhythm and tone of the music. It was calming, sensual..arousing.

Her mind drifted to her Mister down stairs and how she started to feel a need for him. After today, a little teasing and loving to wash the memory of the day would be appreciated. 

She could imagine it now.. 

His big calloused hands on her hips. His lips on her inner thighs kissing them gently as he headed toward her crotch. His left thumb rubbing her clit through her panty before moving the crotch to the side for direct contact. With his index and middle spreading and massaging her labia before his thick warm tongue invades her pussy, all while his right hand plays with her breast and nipples. 

She could feel it.

His touch, his scent, his warmth. 

"HHaahmmmm.' She reached down..

and felt his locks..

Her eyes opened not widely, but in a daze as she looked down her breathing still haggard.. "Mmister." She moaned as she caressed his hair with her left hand making him gaze up at her still pleasuring her pussy all while squeezed her breast with her right hand... "How long you..Ah! Been down.. Hmm...There?"

"Not too long." His voice was muffled, being full of Connie. "Look like you needed some care."

She giggled lovingly though a gasp as he licked her g-spot. 

_'_ ** _Singers and their skillful tongues_** **'** She thought lovingly biting her bottom lip as pleasure and love devoured her. Breath hiking up, every few moments.

"Mister...I appreciate it...But I'm sweaty ...Still have the day on me."

Steven paused before giving her lips a kiss

"Berry...I'm trying to taste how you day went." 

She gasped as he began trailing down her body nipping love bite kisses..That and the toying of her clit with his thumb. Her toes flexed and she exhaled hotly as he returned to pleasing her core.

"I don't wanna remember the day..." so she stated as she grinded her hips to his oral movements.. As the build flame of a climax became prominent. 

"Only this...Only you..Only us..OHHHH." She moaned as euphoria as her muscles tightened and convulsed as her climax hit like a rabid jasper.

Steven said nothing as he took in her creamy nectar, lapping it up with eagerness, before climbing over and holding her trembling form. 

She moaned as he kissed her through the end of her climax. Her palms found his nape, her thighs met his hips. Black eyes met brown and love met love. 

The day was gone..but the night was still to be had.


End file.
